Waiting on Forever
by Shanynde
Summary: Plot: Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang are in a long distanced relationship. They both know communication will be limited. They decide that as well as weekly phone/skype calls, they will write each other a letter every month. In this letter, they are supposed to say exactly how they feel. Will they last the whole year?


**Plot: Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang are in a long distanced relationship. They both know communication will be limited. They decide that as well as weekly phone/skype calls, they will write each other a letter every month. In this letter, they are supposed to say exactly how they feel. Will they last the whole year? **

**I do not own Glee. If I did, the episodes would be balanced out between all characters. **

**If you like, please review. Seriously. **

**Waiting for Forever **

**August: **

Tina stood outside as she watched Mike leave for Chicago. She didn't want him to see her cry. Turning away she walked over to the park where they would have picnics. She sat on a swing and opened his letter to her.

_**Safe and Sound- Taylor Swift and Civil War.**_

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light (and forever after that)  
You and I'll be safe and sound._

Mike had been dropped off by his parents at his new apartment. He'd be sharing it with two other guys. He thought of Tina, and wanted to call her. Looking down, he opened the letter she'd sent with him.

_**When the Sun goes down-In the Heights**__  
You know that I'll be waiting  
When you're gone  
We'll be working hard, but if we should drift apart  
Lemme take this moment just to say  
You are gonna change the world someday  
And I'll think of you every night  
When the sun goes down._

**September:**

Mike loved his new academy of dance. It was everything he had ever dreamed of. He wouldn't be there if it wasn't for Tina. She was always looking out for him. He was so grateful. Part of him wondered if he had changed her life as well. Opening his letter, he received his answer.

_**If I never knew you-Pocahontas**_

_I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you._

It had been a hard week, for Tina. Everything had changed. They had lost over half of the Glee Club and were underdogs once again. With a heavy heart and a backpack full of textbooks, Tina opened her mailbox where she saw the letter from Mike.

_**You've got a friend in me-Toy Story**_

_And as the years go by  
our friendship will never die  
You're gonna see  
It's our destiny  
You've got a friend in me._

"I could always talk to you. You're not just my girlfriend, you're my best friend. I love you. I know it's hard without all of us, but know that we're all rooting for you. Knock them dead, Captain."

**October:**

Mike was one of the few boys in the Academy. He was surrounded by amazing dancers. A lot of them were shaped like Brittney. He thought that some of them were beautiful, but he would never do anything about it because he loved Tina, and he thought she understood that. Apparently not, he thought, as he read Tina's letter.

_**I Danced a Dream- Next to Normal**_

_You whispered slyly, softly  
You told me you would be true  
We spun around a thousand stars  
I dreamed a dance with you_

"After two years of dancing almost exclusively with you, it's weird dancing with Sam or Blaine. I feel safe in your arms. Part of me worries that you'll find someone else, that another dancer will take my place. If that happens, tell me, please don't lead me on. Promise me that, Mike."

Tina was worried. It had been a week since she'd sent her letter, and she and Mike had barley spoken. She was so stressed. She knew she was beautiful, but Mike was dancing with her idea of perfection. Wouldn't Mike want perfection instead of high maintenance? When Tina got her letter, she began to cry.

_**I'm Happy Just to Dance with You- The Beatles**_

_I don't need to hug or hold you tight  
I just want to dance with you all night  
In this world there's nothing I would rather do  
'cause I'm happy just to dance with you._

"I'm not going anywhere. Don't you know that by now? Yes, there are other dancers, but you are the only one that I want. Trust me. Trust us. I love you. Please come down this weekend."

**November**

Over Thanksgiving Miss. Pillsbury married Mr. Schu. Most of the glee kids had gone to the wedding. Finn and Rachel had gotten into a screaming match. Quinn and Puck slept together. Sue brought her baby. Mercedes couldn't make it, and Sam was sad. Blaine and Kurt were adorable. Santana and Brittney danced and Joe just bobbed his head. Coach Beiste brought her new boyfriend who treated her like a Queen. Sugar and Rory were off again. Artie was dating a pretty junior, who couldn't understand how Mr. Schu didn't have any friends his own age.

Mike and Tina ignored all the drama, and danced under the stars until early in the morning. When Tina went to Chicago, they had a chance to talk, and reaffirm that neither of them had any desire to end their relationship. They were becoming an even stronger couple; love and trust were flowing through their veins.

A few hours later, Mike drove back to Chicago, missing his girl. As he parked, he opened the letter she had left on the front seat. It read,

_**When you say nothing at all-Allison Krauss**_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all._

"I love you."

Mike couldn't wait till he got to Chicago. He pulled up to a small town and drove to a post office, where he hastily wrote his letter and sent it off. That same day, Tina opened her mailbox, saw the letter, opened it and read,

_**Wonderful Tonight-Eric Clapton**_

_We go to a party and everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady that's walking around with me.  
And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."_

"I love you too."

**December**

Mike came in late from his rehearsal. He opened his small mailbox and saw a letter from Tina. Along was a CD, which had the Glee Club's sectional performance.

"Here's our performance. Artie and Alice were awesome (alliteration intended) and Blaine really brought us together. Regionals are in February, so we're already planning. Artie's helping me make a tape to send out to all the schools. Some are in New York, some in LA and three in the Chicago area. Mike, how will I choose? I don't want a long distance, but I want to live my dreams. How do I choose? All I know is that I cannot wait to see you.

_**Maybe I'm Amazed- Paul McCartney**_

"_Baby, I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time,  
and maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you._

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time,_  
_you hung me on the line._  
_Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you."_

Tina opened her letter from Mike. Part of her was worried. She wanted to stay together, but she didn't want to go to Chicago just for Mike. She needed to way all the pros and cons. Northwestern had an amazing performing program, but she was having doubts. Reading Mike's letter, she became calm.

_**Ashford/Simpson- Solid**_

_And now it's solid  
Solid as a rock  
That's what this love is  
That's what we've got, oh, mmm_

"Tina, you were beautiful in sectionals. I'm sorry I couldn't be there. I'll make it to regionals. I promise. I have a dream of being with you in Chicago. And I have a dream of me not destroying your other dream of New York or LA. So wait, and when you have all the possibilities figured out, we talk, you choose, and we work around it. I cannot wait to see you. We'll spend Christmas in Lima and New Years in Chicago. You'll love the fireworks."

**January**

Watching Tina leave Chicago after New Year's was one of the hardest things Mike ever had to do. Mike knew that his home was with her, and yeah, he was only 19 and Tina was 18, but he knew that Tina was the one for him. Finn and Rachel had fizzled out; the long distance had destroyed them. His and Tina's separation had made them become closer. Home was not a place anymore. It was with Tina. Thinking of her he wrote,

_**Home, Michael Buble'**_

_Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home_

Tina felt horrible as she read Mike's note. She missed him too. It was hard. College application letters were sent, they were preparing for Regionals, and she really needed Mike. But this separation was halfway over. Thinking that she replied,

_**Livin' on a prayer- Bon Jovi**_

_We've got to hold on to what we've got  
We've got each other and that's a lot for love -  
We'll give it a shot._

_We're half way there - Livin' on a prayer_  
_Take my hand and we'll make it_  
_I swear -_

"It's always darkest before the dawn. We'll be okay. I love you."

**February**

Tina was excited for Valentine's Day. Mike was coming up for the weekend. They hadn't seen each other since New Year's. She received a letter and read,

_**My Girl-The Temptations **_

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl  
Talkin' 'bout my girl._

"No matter what is going on in our lives, you have always helped me. You are my biggest supporter, my greatest strength. You are my best friend and the love of my life. Yes, I'm saying it. Tina, I know where I stand. Tell me. Do you see a forever with me?"

Mike was packing up, getting ready to leave for Lima. He had sent a letter earlier in the week, where he told Tina he wanted forever with her. Yes, they knew that they wanted to stay together, but Mike wanted to know if she ever had considered being with him forever. Her letter showed him her thoughts,

_**Just the Way You Are- Billy Joel**_

_I said I love you and that's forever  
And this I promise from my heart  
I couldn't love you any better  
I love you just the way you are._

"Do you even have to ask? Yes, I see eternity with you. Is that wrong? Most teen romances don't work. But, I want ours to. I want us to grow old together. I don't know how, but I know it will. I love you so much Mike."

**March**:

It was the week after regionals. Glee Club had won. They were going to Nationals. Tina loved the applause and the recognition, but she also loved seeing Mike in the audience. She received a letter saying,

_**Burning Love- Elvis**_

_'Cause your kisses lift me higher _

_Like a sweet song of a choir_

_And you light my morning sky_

_With burning love_

"You were so beautiful at Regionals. I'm so proud of you. You make me smile. You once said that it was my dancing that made me love you. Watching you shine, Tina, I am falling even more in love with you. I love you so much. I hope you like my recital next month."

Tina replied quickly. Mike smiled as he saw the lyrics written,

_**Love You, I do-Dreamgirls  
**__  
I know you're the best  
You've passed every test  
It's almost too good to be true  
You're the perfect man for me  
I love you I do._

"I loved singing in front of you. I cannot wait to see you preform. Our dreams, baby, they're coming true. You always know what to say, and what to do. When we fight, we work it out. Even after everything that has happened, the time and distance between us, it shows me that we can do this. You are the perfect man for me."

**April:**

Tina loved going to see Mike dance. It was his first solo piece. He'd taken the academy by storm. Tina was so proud of him. She was also thrilled to see his parents there. They were supportive of their relationship, but questioned whether or not they would continue dating after she graduated. They wanted to know her plans. Tina didn't answer. She received acceptance letters from NYU, UCLA and Northwestern. She was still deciding where she would go, when Mike took the stage.

Tina told Mike that his dancing was one of the things that made her fall in love with him, and watching him dance reinforced that love. Mike attacked dance with the same intensity that he kissed her. Watching him, Tina allowed herself to think about watching him dance in 10 or 15 years. She didn't know where they would end up, but they would be together. With these thoughts she wrote,

_**Yellow-Coldplay **_

_Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,_

_Oh yeah your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
You know, you know I love you so,  
You know I love you so. Look at how they shine for you._

"Mike, seeing you dance was so beautiful. The music mixed with your dance was nothing short of genius. I'm so proud of you. You will dance at Carnegie on day. You already shine. The stars are kind to us. I think of the line from Much Ado About Nothing, "There a star danced and under that was I born." You make the stars dance. You make me smile and laugh and feel joy. Thank you for sharing your gift. You deserve all of this."

Reading Tina's note, Mike was humbled and thankful. Tina was his greatest support. He wanted to offer that same support. It was amazing how she inspired him.

Tina had inspired his dance piece. It had been a hip hop/ contemporary piece about searching for the potential within. Tina, Santana, Quinn, Puck, Blaine, Kurt, Artie, Rachel, Finn, every one of them had risen above issues and conquered life. He had conquered his fear and reconciled with his dad. None of that would have been possible without Tina. With those thoughts he penned the words,

_**Black and Gold- Sam Sparro **_

_"Cause if you're not really here, then the stars don't even matter  
now I'm filled to the top with fear that it's all just a bunch of matter  
cause if you're not really here, then I don't want to be either  
I wanna be next to you, black and gold, black and gold, black and gold"_

"Tina, you're right. The stars are kind to us. This is our time. I love you so much. This experience is because of you. You pushed me. If it wasn't for you, none of this would be real. And none of it would matter. I cannot wait to see you at Nationals. Whatever school you decide, we'll figure it out. I'm not going anywhere."

**May:**

They had argued about prom. She said she had found it silly. All of the seniors planned on going together. Tina didn't want Mike to have to come back for something that might be considered silly. Mike wanted to show her that he wanted to give her a great night. He didn't know how to word it. So, he allowed Journey to do the talking.

_**Faithfully-Journey**_

"_And being apart  
Ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you  
Oh, girl, you stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully"_

"This year hasn't been easy. We've grown closer, but it's become so much harder. We have to work at this every day. But this year has shown me how we can be together. We can make this work. Sometimes though, I wish we could be kids again.

So, for one night, can we please pretend to be kids again? Will you please let me take you to prom? Or if you don't want to go to the dance, can I still take you out on a normal date. Please."

Tears fell from Tina's eyes as she read Mike's note. She felt so guilty. She had assumed that Mike wouldn't want to go to the dance. She didn't want to appear childish. Grabbing a pen a paper she hastily wrote,

_**Teenage Dream- Boyce Avenue Cover**_

_Before you met me I was alright _

_but things were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my Valentine__  
_

_Let's just talk all through the night_

_There's no need to rush_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I will be young forever_

"I thought you wouldn't want to go. With you coming to Nationals, I was worried that it would be expensive. I'm glad that we can talk together. Mike, I would love to go to Prom with you. Let's have a night without complications (even though Prom always seems to be filled with drama.) We have forever to dance, sing, talk and live together. For one night, yes, we can be simple. I love you. Never forget that."

**June:**

It was the day of nationals. Tina was nervous. Her final national performance. Nationals were in New York again. She was excited and scared. She thought about the last few weeks. Prom had come and gone. Mike came up and they danced the night away. She had received her college acceptance letters. No one knew what her choice was.

She was the featured soloist. She had prepared and practiced all that she could. She stood waiting to go on. Brittney tapped her, and handed her a note. She opened it,

_**Hey there Delilah- Plain White Tee's**_

_Hey there Tina  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true._

"Tina, I'm in the sixth row. My only hope is that the audience feels the same way about you that I do. Shine and be brilliant. You deserve this. I love you."

Tina shook her head and refused to cry. The stage blacked out and she took the stage. The melody of _Your Song_ began. A single spotlight hit Tina. With confidence in herself and with the support of the love of her life she began. **WATCH LINK /watch?v=4xHApK2crBY **

(Imagine Tina is singing to Mike).

"This is your song," Tina finished belting, her arms in the air and her eyes trained on one person sitting in the sixth row. Mike stood with everyone else, clapping and cheering. He was pretty sure that some tears had left his eye. It was beautiful. Tina was perfection, and the whole audience knew it. Kurt handed him a small envelope. Mike opened it, and read,

"I'm coming to Chicago. Northwestern University.

Our Forever starts now.

I Love You."

End.

I would love it if people sent me their opinions and reviews. Thank you for reading.


End file.
